Richard Andrew Grove
Richard Andrew Grove claims to be a 9/11 whistleblower. Allegations 9/11 finance Grove claims that the 9/11 attacks were financed by US-based "counterterrorism experts" and insurance companies. We met with Motley Rice on two occasions, for several hours, and provided evidence pertaining to their alleged quest for the truth. After we led them through the flow of currency, and the network of perpetrators and profiteers, they agreed and admitted that we had indeed offered evidence which identified some of the very same defendants named in their court documents. However, we demonstrated that the alleged money was not flowing from Islamic Charities but rather for example, instances wherein the money was flowing through patsy organizations back to corporate entities, for instance, based out of New York, and that these same entities comprised of, for instance, the “Counterterrorism Experts” and Insurance Companies... at which time, we were ushered out and our evidence was mailed back to us. As of 2014, no such information is visible on Grove's website. Silverstream and Marsh As a salesman for Silverstream Software, Grove noticed that Silverstream was overbilling its client Marsh & McLennan Companies for $7 million in sales for which the sales team were not receiving commissions. The day after Grove closed a new contract with Marsh that would have earned him a $1,000,000 commission, he was fired by Silverstream Vice President John Judge. Grove took his evidence to Marsh, which arranged a meeting in the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001. The concerned colleagues I just mentioned, were murdered on September 11th, and the executives who expressed dismay at my concerns, are alive and free today because of it. I feel that it’s no coincidence, as the Marsh Executive who urged me to drop my line of inquiry made sure that his personnel, who I just mentioned, were in the office bright and early for a global conference call before the staff meeting upon which I was to intrude... a conference call which I was informed this executive in question conducted but attended from the safety of his Upper West Side apartment. Although I’m getting ahead of myself again... I will mention that the executive in question, whose name I will not disclose here, is intimately affiliated with the Council on Foreign Relations... Greenberg family Marsh & McLennan was run by Jeffrey W. Greenberg, whose father Maurice R. Greenberg was the head of AIG. Jeffrey's brother Alan C. Greenberg was the head of Bear Stearns, and his brother Evan G. Greenberg was the head of Swiss insurance broker ACE Limited. The Kroll security company was a subsidiary of Marsh. 9/11 intelligence vehicles During the 9/11 attacks, Grove claims to have witnessed: participants who were plausibly associated with U.S. Intelligence entities, and taking non-rescue actions at the base of the towers This is not inconsistent with other reports of forces being redirected from a counterterrorism drill being held in New York City that morning. EMC / Legato money laundering Grove alleges that organized crime uses software companies for money laundering. thinking that EMC was being defrauded by Legato, I took evidence to EMC and expressed concerns that Legato was cheating clients, the U.S. Government, and EMC Investors; I found out, albeit the hard way that EMC was fully aware and approving of the schemes in progress… and plausibly that was EMC’s main objective in acquiring Legato- to inherit the maturing bevy of frauds and schemes. Indonesian tsunami Grove that the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami was manmade and that he sent the actor Harrison Ford evidence that it was being planned one week before the earthquake took place. Tragedy and Hope Richard Grove and Lisa Arbercheski run Tragedy and Hope Communications which sells a DVD of Grove's Project Constellation work and the Peace Revolution podcast. The organization was formerly known as 8thestate Media and Research. References The story of Richard Andrew Grove, http://ourworldinbalance.blogspot.com/2006/04/story-of-richard-andrew-grove.html Mr. Grove claims to be a "Whistle Blower".. this article and the mentioned court case .. tell a much different story! The Labor Department Judge states that Mr. Grove didn't blow a whistle and in fact swallowed it! https://realitybloger.wordpress.com/2015/07/18/spin-job-the-odd-case-of-richard-andrew-grove/ The whole court case and the documentary film would be almost humorous if it wasn't for the fraud perpetrated! Category: All